ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Disney would've first start making animated TV series since the 1950s?
Real life, as you may know about Disney's history, Walt Disney couldn't make his own animated television series due to his low budget during that time. But it wasn't until in 1984 where Disney founded its TV animation studio that'd produced some of the beloved animated shows as we know it today. In this AU version, why won't we imagine what would've be like if Disney would've started produced its animated series during the 1950s? And even before it would've found its TV animation division? Let's see what if would change: Changes *Disney would've started producing animated shows in 1954. **Disney animated TV shows would've produced first by Walt Disney Animation Studios (1954-1985) and then currently by Disney Television Animation (1984-present). ***Most of 1954-1985 Disney animated program library would've be transferred to Disney Television Animation. *In the 1960s, Disney would make the second prime-time television series (after The Flintstones), Scrooge McDuck and Nephews (a sitcom starring Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie) which would airing between 1960 and 1971. *Disney would been associated with 20th Century Fox for producing their adult animated sitcoms even before Disney adquiring it in late 2017. **''Ren and Stimpy'' would've piched by Disney and Fox for Fox shorty after its cancelation on Nickelodeon (with more main characters added) and still running (even with Billy West voicing the titluar characters before John Kricfalusi returning on 2003 and Eric Bauza currently voicing Stimpy, with West returning as Ren after Kricfalusi's sexual abuse allegations in 2018). ***Maggie (from The Simpsons) can appear in Ren and Stimpy instead as a hedgehog and Stimpy's adoptive daughter. ***The episodes from the critically panned 2003 reboot would've been part of the Disney-Fox revival and being well-recieved by critics and audiences, with the only exception of Ren Seeks Help, which would been the most controverstial Ren and Stimpy episode. ****''Stimpy's Pregeant'' would've not existing at all. ***The Family Guy/''The Simpsons'' crossover special The Simpsons Guy would've instead a crossover with Ren and Stimpy titled Ren and Simpsons. *TBD Info TBD Shows Main series * Walt Disney anthology television series (1954-present; animated sequences) * Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1996; animated sequences) * The Adventures of Chip and Dale (1959-1962) * The Mickey and Minnie Show (1960-1999) * Scrooge McDuck and Nephews (1960-1971) * The Ludwig Von Drake Show (1962-1969) * Jiminy Cricket's Tales (1963-1966) - an hour-long series featuring Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) narrating edited TV versions of Disney animated films. * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * The TBD Show ''(1967-1968) * ''Teacher the Turtle (1969-1977; in co-production with PBS) * Here Comes TBD (1972-1980; in co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * Mickey's Wacky Races (1972-1976; in co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * The Honest John Show (1972-1974; in co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * The Bobcats (1974-1978; in co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * The New Chip and Dale Show (1977-1981; in co-production with Filmation) * The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Marsupilami (1993) * Doug (1996-1999; co-production with Jumbo Pictures; acquired from Nickelodeon) * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * Nightmare Ned (1997) * Fillmore! (2002-2004) Disney Afternoon shows * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) * DuckTales (1987-1990) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) * TaleSpin (1990-1991) * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) * Goof Troop (1992–1993) * Bonkers (1993–1994) * Aladdin (1994-1995) * Gargoyles (1994–1997) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Quack Pack (1996) * The Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) Disney's One Saturday Morning shows * TBD Disney Channel, Toon Disney and Jetix/Disney XD shows * TBD Marvel Animation (television) * TBD Disney preschool programs * The Wuzzles (1985) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior shows * TBD Adult animated series Touchstone Animation Television * Clerks: The Animated Series (2000; co-production with Miramax Television, View Askew Productions, Woltz International Pictures and Touchstone Television) * Jessica (2018-present; co-production with Amblin Television and ABC Studio) Fox Television Animation sitcoms * The Simpsons (1989-present) * TBD * Ren and Stimpy (1996-present; acquired from Nickelodeon) * Family Guy (1999-present) * /Futurama (1999-2013) * TBD * American Dad! (2005-present) * TBD See also *Disney Television Animation - for real details about Disney TV animation studio. Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Television studios Category:Animated television studios Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company